Joyce Carol Oates
) |Lugar de nacimiento = | Lockport (New York) |Fecha de fallecimiento = |Lugar de fallecimiento = }}Joyce Carol Oates es una novelista, poetisa, cuentista, dramaturga, editora, y crítica estadounidense. Nació el 16 de junio de 1938 en Lockport (New York). Su obra narrativa compone un fresco de las fuerzas inconscientes, la seducción, el incesto, la violencia, incluso la violación de la Norteamérica contemporánea. Bibliografía En negrita las obras publicadas en español. Novelas * With Shuddering Fall (1964) * Un jardín de placeres terrenales (A Garden of Earthly Delights, 1967), trad. de Cora Tiedra, publicada por Punto de Lectura en 2009. * Gente adinerada (Expensive People, 1968), trad. de Francesc Parcerisas, publicada por Laertes en 1979. * Ellos (them, 1969), trad. de Julieta Sucre, publicada en Caracas por Monte Ávila en 1978. * Wonderland (1971) * Do with Me What You Will (1973) * The Assassins: A Book of Hours (1975) * Childwold (1976) * Son of the Morning (1978) * Cybele (1979) * Unholy Loves (1979) * Bellefleur (Bellefleur, 1980), trad. de Begoña Recaséns, publicada por Punto de Lectura en 2011. * Ángel de luz (Angel of Light, 1981), trad. de Mirella Bofill, publicada por Argos Vergara en 1982. * Las hermanas Zinn (A Bloodsmoor Romance, 1982), trad. de Carmen Camps, publicada por Lumen en 2005. * Mysteries of Winterthurn (1984) * Solsticio (Solstice, 1985), trad. de Isabel Sancho, publicada por Edicions 62 en 1987 y El Aleph en 2002. * Marya (Marya: A Life, 1986), trad. de Carmen Franci Ventosa, publicada por Versal en 1988. * You Must Remember This (1987) * American Appetites (1989) * Because It Is Bitter, and Because It Is My Heart (1990) * Puro fuego: Confesiones de una banda de chicas (Foxfire: Confessions of a Girl Gang, 1993), trad. Montserrat Serra Ramoneda, publicada por Ediciones B en 1996 y Punto de Lectura en 2008. * What I Lived For (1994) * Zombi (Zombie, 1995), trad. de Carmen Camps, publicada por Nuevas Ediciones de Bolsillo en 2003. * Qué fue de los Mulvaney (We Were the Mulvaneys, 1996), trad. de Carmen Camps, publicada por Lumen en 2003. * Man Crazy (1997) * My Heart Laid Bare (1998) * Broke Heart Blues (1999) * Blonde (Blonde, 2000), trad. de María Eugenia Cocchini, publicada por Plaza & Janés en 2000 y Alfaguara en 2012. * A media luz (Middle Age: A Romance, 2001), trad. de Carmen Camps, publicada por Lumen en 2008. * I'll Take You There (2002) * The Tattooed Girl (2003) * Niágara (The Falls, 2004), trad. de Carmen Camps, publicada por Lumen en 2005. * Mamá (Missing Mom, 2005), trad. de Carmen Camps, publicada por Alfaguara en 2009 y Punto de Lectura en 2010. * Black Girl / White Girl (2006) * La hija del sepulturero (The Gravedigger's Daughter, 2007), trad. de José Luis López Muñoz, publicada por Alfaguara en 2008 y Punto de Lectura en 2009. * Hermana mía, mi amor (My Sister, My Love, 2008), trad. de José Luis López Muñoz, publicada por Alfaguara en 2012. * Ave del paraíso (Little Bird of Heaven, 2009), trad. de José Luis López Muñoz, publicada por Alfaguara en 2010 y Punto de Lectura en 2012. * Una hermosa doncella (A Fair Maiden, 2010), trad. de María Luisa Rodríguez Tapia, publicada por Alfaguara, en 2011. * Mujer de barro (Mudwoman, 2012), trad. de María Luisa Rodríguez Tapia, publicada por Alfaguara, en 2013. * Carthage (2013) * Daddy Love (2013) * The Accursed (2013) Novelas como "Rosamond Smith" * Lives of the Twins (1987), titulada Kindred Passions en Reino Unido. * Soul/Mate (1989) * Nemesis (1990) * Snake Eyes (1992) * You Can't Catch Me (1995) * Double Delight (1997) * Starr Bright Will Be With you Soon (1999) * The Barrens (2001) Novelas como "Lauren Kelly" * Take Me, Take Me With You (2003) * The Stolen Heart (2005) * Blood Mask (2006) Novela corta * The Triumph of the Spider Monkey (1976) * I Lock My Door Upon Myself (1990) * The Rise of Life on Earth (1991) * Agua negra (Black Water, 1992), trad. Montserrat Serra Ramoneda, publicada por Ediciones B, en 1993. * El primer amor (First Love: A Gothic Tale, 1996), trad. de Dimas Mas y Mercedes Cernícharo, publicada por Edhasa, en 1998, y Quinteto, en 2004. * Bestias (Beasts, 2002), trad. de Santiago Roncagliolo, publicada por Papel de Liar (Global Rhythm Press), en 2010. * Violación: una historia de amor (Rape: A Love Story, 2003), publicada por Papel de Liar (Global Rhythm Press), en 2011. * The Corn Maiden: A Love Story (2005). Libros de relatos * By the North Gate (1963) * Upon the Sweeping Flood And Other Stories (1966) * The Wheel of Love And Other Stories (1970) * Matrimonios e infidelidades (Marriages and Infidelities, 1972), trad. de Antoni Pigrau, publicada por Grijalbo, en 1983. * The Goddess and Other Women (1974) * The Hungry Ghosts: Seven Allusive Comedies (1974) * Where Are You Going, Where Have You Been?: Stories of Young America (1974) * The Poisoned Kiss And Other Stories from the Portuguese (1975) * The Seduction & Other Stories (1975) * Crossing the Border: Fifteen Tales (1976) * Night-Side (1977) * All the Good People I've Left Behind (1979) * A Sentimental Education: Stories (1980) * Last Days: Stories (1984) * Wild Saturday (1984) * Raven's Wing: Stories (1986) * The Assignation: Stories (1989) * Oates In Exile (1990) * Heat And Other Stories (1991) * Where Is Here? (1992) * Where Are You Going, Where Have You Been?: Selected Early Stories (1993) * Haunted: Tales of the Grotesque (1994) * Demon and other tales (1996) * Will You Always Love Me? And Other Stories (1996) * The Collector of Hearts: New Tales of the Grotesque (1998) * Infiel (Faithless: Tales of Transgression, 2001), trad. de Carmen Camps, publicada por Alfaguara en 2010. * I Am No One You Know: Stories (2004) * La hembra de nuestra especie (The Female of the Species: Tales of Mystery and Suspense, 2006), trad. de Gregorio Cantera, publicada por Edaf en 2006. * High Lonesome: New & Selected Stories, 1966-2006 (2006) * The Museum of Dr. Moses: Tales of Mystery and Suspense (2007) * The Temple (1996) * Wild Nights! (2008) * Life After High School * Dear Husband (2009) * Sourland: Stories (2010) * Give Me Your Heart: Tales of Mystery and Suspense (2011) Teatro * Miracle Play (1974) * Three Plays (1980) * In Darkest America (1991) * I Stand Before You Naked (1991) * Twelve Plays (1991) (incluyendo Black) * The Perfectionist and Other Plays (1995) * New Plays (1998) * Dr. Magic: Six One Act Plays (2004) Ensayo y crítica * The Edge of Impossibility: Tragic Forms in Literature (1972) * The Hostile Sun: The Poetry of D.H. Lawrence (1974) * New Heaven, New Earth: The Visionary Experience in Literature (1974) * The Picture of Dorian Gray: Wilde’s Parable of the Fall (1980) * Contraries: Essays (1981) * The Profane Art: Essays & Reviews (1983) * Del boxeo (On Boxing, 1987), trad. de José Arconada, publicada por Tusquets en 1990 y Punto de Lectura en 2012. * (Woman) Writer: Occasions and Opportunities (1988) * George Bellows: American Artist (1995) * They Just Went Away (1995) * Where I've Been, And Where I'm Going: Essays, Reviews, and Prose (1999) * The Faith of A Writer: Life, Craft, Art (2003), artículos y entrevistas. * Uncensored: Views & (Re) views (2005), ensayos de literatura * In Rough Country (2010) * Memorias de una viuda (A Widow's Story: A Memoir, 2011), trad. de María Luisa Rodríguez Tapia, publicada por Alfaguara en 2011. Poesía * Women In Love and Other Poems (1968) * Anonymous Sins & Other Poems (1969) * Love and Its Derangements (1970) * Angel Fire (1973) * The Fabulous Beasts (1975) * Women Whose Lives Are Food, Men Whose Lives Are Money (1978) * Invisible Woman: New and Selected Poems, 1970-1982 (1982) * The Time Traveler (1989) * Tenderness (1996) * The Coming Storm (en preparación) Libros para jóvenes * Como bola de nieve (Big Mouth & Ugly Girl, 2002), trad. de Isabel González-Gallarza, publicada por SM en 2002. * Small Avalanches and Other Stories (2003) * Monstruo de ojos verdes (Freaky Green Eyes, 2003), trad. de María Dolores Crispín, publicada por SM en 2005. * Sexi (Sexy, 2005), trad. de Xohana Bastida Calvo, publicada por SM en 2006. * After the Wreck, I Picked Myself Up, Spread My Wings, and Flew Away (2006) Libros para niños * Come Meet Muffin! (1998) * Where Is Little Reynard? (2003) * Naughty Chérie! (2008) Categoría:Dramaturgos de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Novelistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Poetas de Estados Unidos